Dear Tom
by Lovejareth
Summary: Just a little sappy soppy love letter for when you feel like a warm hug. Currently a one shot but could go on, I do have plans for it. Read and Review.
**Authors Notes: Hi everyone, this is just something that I thought of and couldn't forget about because yes I'm in a whole world of my own. Exam time apparently bring out this side of me.**

Dear Tom

I talk a lot and therefore you may be surprised to find I still have many things to say. Let me start from the beginning. I came from a time where all I have known is darkness, darkness forced upon me by a vicious dictator. I lived like a gypsy for a whole year moving my tent from one dark forest to another always in fear of being found and killed, or worse. Finally winning the battle brought me so much so much joy I cannot express in words but along with that joy came sorrow and regret for all the lives that had to be lost for the greater good. I had to kill during the war, trust me it hurt me more to cast the curse than it did for my not-so-innocent victim receiving it, but at the end seeing all the dead bodies of my loved ones made me wish I had killed some more if only to save one more innocent life. That's what this beast, this dictator had turned me into, an innocent and nerdy student had become a murderer. I had nightmares about him for weeks, his horribly unnatural face always accompanied by that characteristic green light that signified the end.

But then my life changed, something magical and unexpected happened, even for my standards. I found myself in a time where peace had not yet reigned supreme but there was also not as much darkness as I had become accustomed to and after what I had lived through it almost seemed like a safe haven. I also met someone. I could see it in him right away that he was capable of much. Outwardly he was perfect, the perfect smile, perfect face, perfect hair, perfect manners, everything anyone can ever hope for. But I also saw underneath that act, he might have the perfect appearance but a storm was brewing inside like a black hole that would consume anything and anyone who ever dared come close enough. He was capable of much cruelty but I don't want to believe in good or evil and he wasn't evil, his life had just never allowed him to be anything but fierce, cunning and defensive. So can I blame him for never wanting to be caught in a moment of weakness, for guarding his emotions like the country's finest jewels?

No, I can't. Instead I found that I understood him. I wanted to protect him, to save him from the world and himself and I tried, believe me I tried and I found that there was still hope for him, so few people in this world are beyond hope. And as things went on he changed, not very much but he was no longer the broken and defensive person I had met on my first day. Not for me at least. And despite knowing what he could potentially become I loved him. I love you.

In my time you, the other you made me suffer, killed in front of me, tortured in front of me but time is a fickle thing and here in the past, the present, you're not him and I know you won't ever be. Here in this time we're both as alone as each other, maybe that's why you drew me in like a magnet, but no there must be something else. I just couldn't help myself from falling madly, desperately and hopelessly in love with you.

We have made our vows and I never expect to leave you but as I said, time is a fickle thing and I fear one day I might go to sleep with you in my arms and wake up in a world I have wholly let go of. Everything I want is with you. And I fear that if that does happen you will look for me, chase me to the end of the world, trust me I will be doing the same although the possibility of success is debatable. I want you to not neglect what I might leave behind, one child, two children, three children maybe four? However many you want. I will never give up on you, so please don't give up on us and our, take care of them, take care of yourself. I love you is not sufficient to express my feelings for you. Loving you is all consuming, its not a spell I want broken. Just remember I will always be with you for as long as you let me and when you've finally had enough I'll still hold on for as long as I can.

With all my love,

Isabelle

 **AN 2: So... What do you think? Yup its a bit sappy but I think I could go somewhere with this. If this gets a good response I may continue with it. Please leave me your thoughts, suggestions, kind words. All will be appreciated :)**


End file.
